Love Me !
by Val The Lolli Doll
Summary: Himchan, this gorgeous namja not expect that he will spend his time off at the apartment Bang Hyung sister. Not without reason, but Himchan already bet that he will not fall in love with Bang Hyung sister and if he falls in love with her Bang Hyung will throw his camera, forbid cooking, and also did not want to talk to him. Read and review please.


Babys :D I'm bring my new fanfic.  
Chast : Himchan Title : Love me love me love me !  
Note : Himchan-ni means Himchan-eonni.

Chapter 1

"Who among us were hating women?" Zelo asked nosy.  
And all B.A.P. members turned on Himchan simultaneously. Himchan then took a deep breath, what's more, he thought.  
"Dongsaeng, women are not as bad as you think," said Bang Hyung as he put his arm around Himchan.  
"True, you can not continue to hate women, babys were women," said Daehyun.  
"How about we bet?" Yongguk said with a smile.

Himchan, this gorgeous namja not expect that he will spend his time off at the apartment Bang Hyung sister. Not without reason, but Himchan already bet that he will not fall in love with Bang Hyung sister and if he falls in love with her Bang Hyung will throw his camera, forbid cooking, and also did not want to talk to him. Who would fall in love with Bang Hyung sister, Himchan thinks. The Hyung just rude like that. But why do I have to pretend to be women? Then is she will believe?

Yongguk actually intentionally do this, he had 2 reasons. First, he wants apart while with Himchan so freely in and out of the dorm without having to report to Himchan where and with whom. Yongguk are approaching a girl and he felt bad if not tell Himchan, but Yongguk just like it and once again Himchan like nagging. Second, he wanted to introduce her sister to Himchan, maybe Yongguk and Himchan could be brother-in-law.

"What if Himchan fuck your sister, Hyung?" Zelo asked and managed to create a quiet atmosphere instantly.  
Himchan glared at Zelo, being Zelo put innocent face.  
"Let's hold a big wedding party," answered Yongguk light.

And this is where Himchan now.

"Tsk, you do not need to stare at my breast because mine is bigger than yours, Himchan-ni," Reika said as she continued to play his laptop.

That Obsidian iris girl looks fun to type with ten fingers while Himchan petrified in front of the door. Indeed, it is a lack of accident. When he opened the door, he offered with a girl who is only wearing a singlet and hotpants, a low-cut singlet that shows her cleavage and hot pants that show her smooth legs. This is what makes our main characters 'shock'. he immediately covered his eyes with both hands after he realized what had seen that was not to be seen.

Without he knew, Reika walked up to him and get rid of Himchan's hands covering his face. Reika narrowed his eyes when he found he is only 2cm taller than her and she has a fairly long fingers for a woman.  
"Why?" Reika asked with suspicion.  
he looked away, avoiding her gaze, while his brain thinking of something that makes sense to be heard.  
"You got da-chest beautiful and it makes me jealous," he replied hesitantly, at least that is the reason that makes sense considering he was disguised as a woman.

Reika still not budging and increasingly narrowed her eyes, her gestures indicate suspicion so obvious, pulled Himchan go inside and closing the door.

Why would this girl react like a boy ? first she had a long finger bones. She observed starting from the short blonde hair to the flat chest. She wears a plain white t-shirt with a vest and short loose jeans. Well, considering it being summer, legitimate dressed so simple.  
"Why do you keep staring at me?" Himchan asked bluntly.  
"You're like a boy," said Reika She kept looking at the jaw face clearly visible.  
"But I used to be like you, have no chest, as has Adam's apple because it is too thin, but after menstruation our bodies will form by itself anyway," said Reika smiled at Himchan.  
"Oh, thank God. Glad to hear it," he's comments simply. Not be uncovered, he thought as he stroked his chest and he immediately fix the clothes, put on the suitcase into the closet.  
"Aiyah, I've seen these videos over and over again but why is so hard to write the narrative?" Reika furious frustration.  
"What should need to kiss first?" She said softly.  
Suddenly Himchan glared at Reika.  
"You have?" Reika asked.  
"Tell me if you ever," said Reika excited.  
"No," Himchan said quickly.  
"A kiss scene," Reika murmured, pulling her hair.  
"Are you writing something?" asked Himchan.  
"Yes, a running story in one of the teen magazine," Reika said as she looked Himchan.

We got the power, I got the power, ringtone B. A. P. Power floated from Himchan cell phone. Himchan went straight away to the living room to answer the telephone from Bang Hyung.  
"Yeoboseo?"  
"Have you met my little sister ?"  
"Yes,"  
"I suggest you do not making love with her before marriage, she ...,"  
And Himchan decided to hang up the telephone. Sigh !  
"Himchan-ni! Soon there will come my friend, it does not matter if you stay in the bed room for a minute? I'm afraid he misunderstood because you look like a boy," Reika said as she looked at me.  
I just nodded, and then the sound of the bell rang. I went into the room, but my head was still peeking out from behind the door to know who is coming, a man roughly the same age Zelo, and also handsome face. Is he her lover? But Bang Hyung was never told that his sister had a boyfriend, even Bang Hyung forbade dating I guess. If she had a boyfriend for what I'm here? I'd better go home. Wait, why do I think that? I may not like the girl right?

I was trying to peek from behind the curtains, they look familiar at all. Andwae! Bang Hyung already said that the girl can be mine. I had to get rid of tht namja !

Whether an idea of where I immediately take off my clothes, I was shirtless and also ruffled my hair. I open the door knob and a make sleepy look.  
"Who's coming?" I asked with my real voice.

Reika looks confused and immediately looked back, and then his face turned into shock.  
"You!" Reika shrieked.  
"You're making fun ? Obviously you sleep with a man exhausted but you still ask me to tell you my experience," said that namja.  
Reika still staring Himchan and igrone the namja.  
"We need to talk," she said.  
"Yes, and I'm going home," said namja it as he left.

As soon as he came out Reika drew a long breath.  
"Tell me, what's you and Oppa planned ?" Reika said with tears welling up in her eyes. 


End file.
